Determination
by DeadToBeginWith
Summary: AU from HPB onwards. The war is still going on, and the Order are ready to give up. Could a turn of events change all that? For the "This Isn't a Fairy-Tale" challenge


**A/N: Hello all. This is my first time with an SS/HG fic, written for the "This Isn't a Fairy-Tale!" challenge set by Cheeky Slytherin Lass. The challenge was to write an unfluffy romance, and hopefully that will be what this is. It's AU from HPB onwards, set what would be four years after Deathly Hallows. The war is still going on, and the Order are ready to give up, but all of that could change. It'll probably be a long one, I warn you now. So anyway, on we go, here is chapter one of Determination, by DeadToBeginWith!**

**xxxxxxxx**

The halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were quiet and desolate. The merry sounds of students chattering and laughing were a distant echo, a memory of a time long gone. The feelings of joy and hope, the magical air that once filled the stone castle was there no longer, replaced with an atmosphere of despair, and defeat. The once lively portraits were silent, their occupants watching the empty corridors with sadness, unable to ignore the sorrow in the air.

Hermione Granger wandered alone through the halls, not in any particular rush to reach her destination of the Great Hall. It had been nearly five years since Dumbledore had been forced to give in and close the school after the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters became too much. Hermione had been in her sixth year, and regretted that she had never had the chance to take her NEWTs, not that it mattered much now anyway. The decision to close Hogwarts had been a difficult one, but in the end the professors had accepted that the risk to all the young witches and wizards was becoming a serious concern, and so they had all been told at the end of the Christmas term that once the school closed for the holidays, it would not re-open.

All students had returned to their families, with the exception of a select few. Harry, Ron and Hermione had joined the ranks of The Order of the Phoenix, along with Neville, and eventually Ginny and Luna, once they were deemed old enough. The Order was still working tirelessly to bring down the Dark Lord, from deep within the walls of Hogwarts. The castle had become Headquarters, with no one able to face Grimmauld Place after Sirius died.

Finally, Hermione reached the Great Hall. One of the immense doors was already open, and there was noise coming from inside, unlike anywhere else in the building. The house tables had been removed long ago, and now a single table remained. The wooden surface was covered in parchment, maps of the Ministry, supposed Death Eater meeting places, all the criminal records that they had managed to scrounge, and more. It seemed as if the entire paperwork collection of the Order was spread out on the table at that moment.

Seated around the table were the Order members themselves. At the head was Dumbledore, eyes looking grave behind half-moon spectacles. On his left was Professor McGonagall, on his right Kingsley Shackelbolt. Every member of the Weasley family was also in attendance, including Percy, who had been lucky to escape the Ministry right before Voldemort's take over. Harry was sitting with the Weasleys, also looking downcast. Various other professors were there, including Madam Pomfrey. Hagrid was seated in a specially enlarged chair at the other end of the table. Remus and Tonks, who had finally found the time to get married three years ago, were sitting across from the Weasleys. Hermione felt a pang of sadness as she took her seat beside Professor Snape. The Order were downtrodden, on the verge of giving up hope. For years they had fought, and they had lost so many. Mad-Eye Moody had been murdered in an attack, managing to take five Death Eaters with him. Hestia Jones had been discovered while spying on the Ministry. Bellatrix Lestrange had gotten to poor Ted Tonks. It was terrible.

"Severus, have you anything to report?" Dumbledore asked the black-robed wizard once they were all seated.

"The Dark Lord is pleased with how things are progressing. He speaks of setting up his own Wizarding school once he has declared himself to be in control of the Ministry," Professor Snape replied, sounding tired. He still worked as the Order's spy, and sometimes Hermione thought that having him was the only thing stopping the Order from crumbling. It was clearly taking its tole on him though; the bags under his eyes were more pronounced and there was a rough edge to his deep baritone voice.

Dumbledore sighed. "He wishes to train the young to follow his path," he remarked sadly.

"It is not something he intends to do in the immediate future," Severus continued. "Mostly I believe he wishes to continue running things from behind the scenes, so to speak. He is still using Thicknesse as his puppet."

The rest of the meeting continued much as previous ones had. Futile conversations were repeated again and again, just to make them feel as if they were doing _something_. Hermione sighed when Dumbledore finally adjourned the gathering, and got up to leave, feeling no better than she had upon entering the hall.

"Miss Granger, could you hold on a moment?" Dumbledore asked, surprising her.

"Of course," she replied, taking the seat on his right, across from Madam Pomfrey who had also remained behind.

Once everyone else had left the room, Dumbledore spoke again. "Madam Pomfrey and I have been thinking," he began, adjusting the purple wizard's cap that matched his flowing robes. "As the only Healer in the Order, Poppy feels she could use some help, and I agree."

Hermione nodded, wondering why this concerned her. Unless...

"Hermione, would you consider becoming a Healers apprentice with me?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

She thought about it. Being a Healer meant that she would have the chance to do something productive, and maybe help someone. There was no question about it, she would do it. "Of course," she told Poppy, smiling for the first time in what felt like ages. "I'd be happy to."

The older witch smiled back at her, and began telling her of the things involved with being a wartime Healer. Hermione listened with enthusiasm. For the first time in a while, things seemed to be looking even just a little brighter.


End file.
